


Five Things Bones Did with Jim Kirk’s Massive Cock, and One Thing He Really Wanted to Do (He Swears)

by therumjournals



Series: Jim Kirk's Massive Cock [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals





	Five Things Bones Did with Jim Kirk’s Massive Cock, and One Thing He Really Wanted to Do (He Swears)

**1.**

Bones followed Jim across campus toward their room, wishing desperately that he’d at least had a shot of something before they left the bar. Not that he wanted to put this off any longer than necessary (although, if Jim had his way they probably wouldn’t even be putting it off until they got back to the room). It was just that, okay, fine, he was a little intimidated, and he thought he probably had good reason to be. Not the least of which being the very legitimate concern that when he finally saw Jim's cock, hard for him, hard and _huge_ , that he might actually break down and cry.

He didn’t have to wait too long to find out, what with Jim yanking him inside and pressing him up against the door, gripping his shoulders and sucking on his tongue, then pulling away with a scrape of his teeth and stepping backwards into the room. Bones watched as Jim reached down to unzip his fly, an agonizingly slow process. He was sure Jim was smirking at him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away to look up at his face. He felt his breath catch in his chest and he knew how ridiculous this was - for chrisssakes, he’d seen it five – no wait, six times before, and goddammit, he probably shouldn’t know that. But it was different this time, it was special and it was, well, it was _massive_ still, holy crap, he thought as Jim slid his pants gracefully over his hips.

Bones didn’t cry, thank god, but he did blush, and he did stop breathing for a minute, right before he practically injured himself trying to tear his own pants off. Jim actually had to catch his face in his hands and say “Bones, breathe. Please, it’s just me, okay?” And Bones nodded frantically as he pushed Jim back toward the bed, trying to tug his pants down before he remembered about his boots, and just managing to unclothe the relevant bits by the time he’d pinned Jim to the mattress.

Then his lips were on Jim’s and they were kissing, clutching at each other, Bones grabbing at Jim’s shoulders, at his shirt and his hips and everywhere except where it counted.

“Bones,” Jim breathed. “Bones, come on, touch me.”

Right.

He thanked his medical training for the fact that his hand barely trembled as he wrapped it around Jim’s cock. Well, three-quarters of the way around it at least, fuck, and he had to let go for a second to squeeze hard at the base of his own dick so he wouldn’t come right then and there. Then he was gripping Jim again, stroking him, and he kept his eyes on Jim’s face as he added a second, steady hand.

Jim was biting his lip, his cheeks flushed as he arched off the bed. “God, Bones, yeah,” he panted, catching his eye. Bones squeezed and stroked with both of his fists, trying to cover as much ground as he could. It wasn’t enough, though, he knew even before he heard Jim groan and mutter, “God, I wish you had three hands.” Jim’s fingers brushed against his wrist, and he looked down to see Jim gripping the base of his own cock. Bones moaned at the sight and slid one hand up to rub his thumb across Jim’s leaking slit. Jim bucked his hips at the sensation and Bones gasped as his climax overtook him unexpectedly, and he stilled for a second as he came, spurting across his hands and coating the length of Jim’s shaft.

“Fuck,” Jim moaned, speeding up his hand, so Bones did the same, fisting slickly through his own seed. “Fuck, fuck-“ Jim gasped as his hips jerked up off the bed and he came hard, ropes of liquid shooting across his chest and slapping wetly against the wall.

“Jesus Christ, Jim,” Bones said, letting go to slump down beside him. “You come like a fucking geyser.”

“Mmmm,” Jim murmured. “Thanks.”

“Not sure it was a compliment,” Bones muttered.

“I mean thanks for…ya know.” Jim rolled over and pressed his face into Bones’ neck. “Was it everything you’d imagined?” he asked.

Bones flexed his fingers. Apparently he’d been squeezing a bit harder than he thought. “What makes you think I’d imagined it?”

Jim cracked an eye open to look at him. “Because I could practically _see_ you imagining it the moment you first laid eyes on…it.”

“Fine,” Bones conceded. “I _may_ have imagined it. Once or twice.”

“And? Was it everything you imagined?”

“It was,” Bones murmured, pulling Jim in for a kiss. He moved his lips along the line of Jim’s jaw until they brushed against his ear. “It was everything I’d imagined,” he whispered. “And a few inches more.”

  
 **2.**

Bones read the same sentence twelve times before he got up the courage to glance over at his bed, where Jim was reclining in nothing but a loose pair of pajama pants. He’d apparently given up on his PADD, too, in favor of staring across the room at Bones, and he licked his lips when their eyes met.

“Come to bed, Bones,” Jim said softly, patting the mattress beside him. Bones wasn’t quite sure why he’d been waiting for an invitation (it was his goddamn bed, after all), but once Jim gave it, he was across the room in seconds, peeling his shirt off as he went. Then he was on Jim and they were kissing and he could feel Jim’s length pressing against his thigh, and oh yeah, _that_ was why he’d been waiting, and he felt a wave of nervousness wash over him again.

“Jim,” he started, pulling out of the kiss.

“Yeah?” Jim leaned forward, trying to chase his lips, but there was something Bones wanted to ask him.

“The other night…was that…was it good? I mean, did it feel good?”

“Fuck yeah, it felt good, Bones. Of course it did.”

Okay, well that was reassuring, but still…

“Anything you do to me is going to feel good, Bones,” Jim continued, “because it’s you. And it’s sure as hell better than doing it myself,” he added with a wink.

Bones sucked in a breath as that image went straight to his cock. “Jim,” he gasped. “I want you to…I want to watch you touch yourself.”

Jim furrowed his brow, but his mouth quirked up in a half-smile. “Really? That’s what you want?”

Bones nodded rapidly and tried to catch his breath.

“Alright, just…don’t get used to it,” Jim said, grinning. He flipped them over in one smooth motion to kneel above Bones, straddling his bare torso.

From this angle, Jim’s dick looked huge. Huger than normal. Fucking ridiculously, obscenely gigantic, was what it was, and as Bones watched, Jim wrapped a hand around the shaft and dragged it slowly down the length. Then up again, twisting around the head, and Bones’ fingers twitched to reach for his PADD so he could take notes. Making Jim Feel Good, he’d title it, and he was wondering if the first bullet point should be about the twisting, or about the way Jim was working one hand fast at the base while he stroked slowly with the other. Then Jim moaned and Bones pulled himself out of his disturbingly academic reverie. Jim removed one hand to prop himself up on the bed while he picked up the pace with the other. His fist was flying over his cock and he was holding himself at the perfect angle for Bones to see his face, open-mouthed and sweaty with exertion, his eyes squeezed shut, his gasps getting louder as he got close.

"Jesus…” Bones groaned.

“Bones…fuck…so close.”

“Come on me, Jim," Bones implored him.

"Where?" Jim panted, opening his eyes.

"Anywhere!"

Jim made a choked sound in the back of his throat as he thrust once more into his fist, angling his hips so he could aim the head of his cock at…Bones couldn’t quite tell where he was aiming it, until the first jet of come striped across his cheek and jaw. His eyes widened and he tipped his head back, opening his mouth to catch the next hot splash across his tongue. Jim moaned at the sight and shuddered, sending the last weak spurts dribbling onto Bones’ chest. He collapsed against Bones’ side, and Bones wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close as he caught his breath.

Bones’ eyelids were drooping a few minutes later when Jim propped himself up on an elbow to look at him. He dragged a fingertip through the jizz that still decorated Bones’ cheek.

"So let me see if I have this right,” he said with a smirk. “It took almost two years for you to admit that you liked me, and one week to ask me to come on your face?"

"I didn't _ask_ you to come on my face."

"You said 'anywhere', Bones."

“Yeah, but-“

Jim slid his finger across Bones’ lips, and Bones couldn’t help himself, opening his mouth to lick at it, moaning as he sucked Jim’s finger into his mouth.

Jim grinned. “Yeah but nothin’, Bones. Don’t think I didn’t notice when you came.”

Bones groaned, not letting Jim’s finger out of his mouth. Actually, Jim hadn’t noticed, thank the lord, because in reality he’d lost it in quite an embarrassing manner about thirty seconds after he saw Jim handling his own massive cock. But Jim didn’t need to know that. All Jim needed to do was smile and wrap an arm around his waist and say “You won’t get off so easy next time, Bones.”

Bones chuckled, kissed him on the forehead, and sincerely doubted that Jim was right.

  
 **3.**

Bones dreamt that he was batting clean-up for the Atlanta Braves. Admiral Barnett was staring him down from the pitcher’s mound, the bases were loaded, here came the wind-up, the pitch was high and outside, and Bones jerked awake with both hands wrapped firmly around Jim’s engorged cock. Bones took a deep breath and slowly, gently removed his hands, giving thanks to god and all of the angels in heaven that Barnett hadn’t pitched a strike.

He’d fucking told Jim that sleeping naked was a bad idea. Then again, if the kid ever actually listened to him, Bones would probably have a heart-attack, and there was so much he still wanted to accomplish before he died. For one, Bones thought, glancing down at Jim’s oversized erection, he’d never find out what it was like to wrap his lips around that gorgeous cock, which was something he’d been wondering about for some time now. Bones suddenly realized that his mouth was watering, and he licked his lips and swallowed. Jim breathed in deeply and shifted, rolling over onto his back. Bones watched him carefully, checking to make sure he was still asleep. He wanted to make sure Jim got a good night’s rest, after all. Tomorrow was their first evasive maneuvers practical exam, and he wanted to know that Jim was awake enough to fly the shuttle he was co-piloting. Oh shit. The sickening realization about the impending test washed over him. He’d managed to push it to the back of his mind (having other, sizable, matters occupying much of the rest of it), but now there it was, the fear, the knowledge that he _could actually die tomorrow_. Bones’ gaze was pulled involuntarily back down to Jim’s crotch. He had to know. Just in case. He couldn’t die without finding out what it was like…

He lowered his mouth toward the head of Jim’s cock, until he could feel the heat of it on his lips. Tentatively, he extended his tongue, just touching the tip to Jim’s skin, then he pulled back with a gasp. He was shaking and flushed and achingly hard, and he pressed a palm to his cock, telling himself that this was wrong, so wrong, but Jesus, it was _right there_ , and without warning his mouth was on Jim again. This time there was no hesitation, he was lapping at Jim’s cock like it was a fucking popsicle, tonguing at the leaking slit, tasting him, _fuck_. He moved to lick at the shaft, dragging his tongue along the surface, and he could feel Jim getting harder under his lips as he pressed damp kisses along his length. All thoughts of wrongness were gone, and Bones had a hand between his own legs, jacking at himself as he moved to get a better angle on Jim’s dick, suctioning his lips around the head. He sucked gently, taking Jim deeper, forcing his mouth open until his lips stung. He distinctly remembered warning someone about the possibility of a dislocated jaw and wondered if he should have taken additional precautions. Then he felt Jim’s cock twitch, and he glanced up just in time to see Jim lift his head, his eyes widening in the darkness. Bones heard a gasp and wrenched himself off of Jim’s cock a second before Jim shot his load across his bare stomach.

“Bones? What the fuck?!” Jim’s voice rose to a shriek as sleep quickly gave way to confusion.

Bones tried to come up with a suitable response, but all he managed to do was open and close his mouth a few times, which fucking hurt. He swallowed. “I, uh. Um. Sorry?”

Jim blinked down at him. “Did you just give me a sleep blow job? And then apologize for it?”

Bones swallowed again. “Yes.” He made an unconscious decision to channel Jim Kirk. “Was it good for you?”

Jim was still looking at him in disbelief. “The last two seconds were amazing. I’d love to be around next time you want to try that.”

Bones gave him a pained look and sat up.

Jim grabbed his wrist. “Okay, I’m sorry, I know that was sarcastic, but Bones. What the hell?”

“Oh like you can talk, Jim,” Bones hissed in the darkness. “I woke up with you humping my elbow the other night!”

“I told you, that was an accident! I woke up humping your elbow! It’s not like I took one look at your peaceful, innocent, maddeningly attractive sleeping form and _decided_ to violate your elbow!”

“My elbow, Jim! And as I recall, we were both quite awake by the time you were finished.”

“That’s not the point. The point is, you did this on purpose! You…you…took advantage of me!”

“How do you know I did it on purpose? Maybe I was having a dream about eating a banana, and I woke up with your cock in my mouth, did you consider that?”

Jim cracked a smile. “That would have to be a pretty huge banana, Bones.” He scowled again. “And stop trying to dissemble, I know you did it on purpose. But why, when you know I’d be more than willing to be an active participant?”

“I just…wanted to see what it was like,” Bones whispered, turning his head away. “Before I died.”

“Before you…oh my god, Bones, is this about the fucking practical?” Jim sat up in bed and took Bones’ face in his hands. He had to smile when he saw the look of utter misery on Bones’ face. “You are such a drama queen, Bones, has anyone ever told you that?”

Bones resisted the urge to cross his arms.

“C’mere. Hey,” he said, and Bones let himself be pulled into Jim’s arms. “Hey. Stop this, okay? Neither one of us is going to die.”

“I know,” Bones mumbled against his chest. Jim kissed him on the top of his head and tightened his embrace. Bones nuzzled his shoulder and kissed him on the neck. He felt Jim’s cock swell against his thigh, and he looked up at him in disbelief. “Oh my god, Jim, already? Jesus!”

“I can’t help it!” Jim said. “God, you’re just so fucking sexy when you’re all naked and nuzzly. Y’know…”

“What?”

“If we _were_ going to die tomorrow, it would be a shame that I never got to, you know, _really_ experience what your mouth feels like-”

“Jim.” Bones cut him off.

“What?”

“While your impressive recovery time could get me several articles in a respectable medical journal, I’m going to need at least three days rest and a muscle relaxant before my jaw’s back to normal.” He massaged his cheeks as if to prove his point.

“Fine,” Jim mumbled, yawning.

“Go to sleep, Jim,” he said. He could practically feel Jim closing his eyes. “Oh, and Jim?” he asked softly in the darkness.

“Mm-hmm?”

“If you really want me to think you’re asleep next time you violate my elbow…you probably shouldn’t use lube.”

  
 **4.**

Bones was sitting at a table in the darkened corner of the bar, lost in thought, when Jim dropped into the seat beside him and slammed his beer down on the table. Bones jumped about two feet in the air and came down glaring.

“Jesus Christ, Jim,” he said, taking a long sip of his beer to calm his nerves.

“Sorry. Did I startle you? You looked a little out of it there,” Jim said with a smirk.

Bones rolled his eyes. “I was just thinking…about things.”

“Mm-hmm.” Jim wrapped his lips around his beer bottle and winked at Bones.

Bones groaned and dropped his face into his hands. “Jim, I've made a terrible mistake.”

“You have? What is it?”

“I thought that once I finally got my hands on your cock - literally and figuratively - that I would get it out of my system, you know? That I would be able to move on with my life without thinking of your massive cock 24 hours a day.”

“And?”

“And I was wrong. It's even worse now.” He looked up at Jim. “Is it possible to think about something for 25 hours a day?”

Jim took another long sip and slid the beer bottle out of his mouth with an obscene pop. He looked at Bones, intrigued.

“Is that what you were thinking about just now? My cock?”

“I’m sorry, Jim,” Bones said, shaking his head at the admission. “I know you hate that.”

“Wait. Wait,” Jim said, holding up a finger. “I don’t hate it. Not when you’re the one thinking about it.

“Oh thank god,” Bones groaned, relieved.

Jim gripped his beer bottle firmly by the neck. “What, uh…what exactly were you thinking about?” he asked.

Bones glanced at him nervously. “About…the other night.” The dim light might have obscured his blush, but it didn’t matter - he was sure Jim could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks anyway.

“Ah.”

“I, uh…I might not have been totally honest with you.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “So you _didn’t_ just happen to wake up with my dick in your mouth?” he asked, grinning.

“You already knew that,” Bones grumbled. “I just…I was nervous…I _am_ nervous, about…you know…”

“Orally servicing the captain?”

Bones slapped the table in frustration. “Goddammit, Jim, will you quit it with the captain business!”

“Why?! It’s a handy euphemism!”

“It’s a destroyer of boners, is what it is.”

“You know, I might _be_ a captain some day.”

“Well, when that day comes, I’ll orally service the captain any time he wants it. For now, I just want to suck your goddamned dick.”

Jim’s jaw dropped and Bones decided not to think about what he’d just said. He picked up his own bottle and tipped his head back to take a drink. Really, he’d just needed a sip of beer, but Jim licked his lips and whispered “fuck yes,” and Bones heard the distinct sound of a zipper underneath the table.

“Jim, was that - what are you doing?” Bones hissed.

Jim’s face was flushed, and he gave Bones a heated look. “Want you, Bones. You’ve got nothing to be nervous about.”

Bones only spared a passing thought for the beer he knocked over in his haste to get under the table.

He found himself on his knees between Jim’s legs, trying to keep his breathing steady as he turned his attention to the monstrosity looming before him. He reached up to grip the shaft and parted his lips. He could do this, he told himself. He _had_ done it. Of course, he hadn’t had to worry about Jim’s reaction then, but – he heard Jim groan above him, and realized that he might have to worry about Jim’s reaction all over his face if he didn’t get on with it soon. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and wrapped his lips around the head. It was only then that he remembered his immediate reaction whenever he got a look at Jim’s cock, which was that his mouth went completely dry. Crap. He dragged the parched surface of his tongue across the tip, and Jim twitched, and for a second he was worried until he heard Jim breathe “oh yeah,” and he had to remember not to smile. He swiped the tip of his tongue across Jim’s slit, tasting the first drops of pre-come, holy Christ that was good, and suddenly he was drooling, copious amounts of saliva moistening his lips and coating the inside of his cheeks. Which made it a little easier to slide his mouth farther down Jim’s cock – too easy, actually, because yeah, that was a little too far. His mouth so full he wasn’t sure he could breathe, and a sudden fear of suffocation had him pulling off abruptly, so fast that he smacked the back of his head on the underside of the table. It hurt like hell and his vision went dark, momentary blindness causing him to misjudge as he dropped his head back down, unintentionally impaling his mouth on Jim’s cock. Jim must have liked it though, because he thrust his hips and slammed his cock hard into the back of Bones’ throat. He heard Jim whimper with surprise and pleasure – yeah, Bones figured, that probably felt real good, the kid’s dick was jammed halfway down his goddamned gullet. Bones gagged a little and tried to cough, which apparently felt even better because then Jim was smacking a hand on the table above him, his dick pulsing as he came directly down Bones’ windpipe. Bones pulled away, coughing, jizz spilling out of his mouth and down his chin as he fought to breathe.

“Fuck…fucking hell, Jim,” he wheezed. Jim, as far as he could tell, had passed out from the force of his orgasm. He’d sunk halfway down in the booth and wasn’t moving. “Jim. JIM!” Bones tugged on his pantleg.

“Huh? What? Oh _god_ , Bones, that was the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Well, I should damn well hope so. Could I get a napkin down here?”

“Oh. Sorry.” Jim handed him the flimsiest excuse for a paper napkin that Bones had ever seen. He looked at it with disgust.

“That’s great, Jim. If I could just get about 27 more of these, I’ll be cleaned up in no time. Has anyone ever told you that you come like a fucking geyser?”

“It’s been mentioned once or twice. Come on, Bones, use your t-shirt and get back up here. I want to make out with you.”

Bones was pretty sure it would be a while before he let any part of Jim’s anatomy anywhere near his mouth, but he rolled his eyes and wiped his chin, and neck, and upper chest on the inside of his t-shirt and pulled himself slowly back up into the booth. Jim smiled at him and nodded toward his crotch.

“Do you want me to…?”

Bones slumped down onto the table to hide his blush. “I came in my pants like ten minutes ago,” he muttered into his arms.

Jim grinned. “You’ve got to stop doing that.”

Bones lolled his head over to look at him. “Yes, well. Apparently nearly getting choked to death on your massive cock is a huge turn-on for me. Who knew?”

Jim smirked. “Just a good guess on my part.”

“Oh right,” Bones scoffed. “I’m sure it was _my_ pleasure you were thinking about when you were jamming your dick down my esophagus.”

Jim’s expression was suddenly serious. “Bones…you don’t really think that, do you? You know it’s not just my own pleasure that I care about.” Jim slid closer, maneuvering awkwardly until he was straddling Bones’ lap. He wrapped his hands around the back of Bones’ neck and leaned forward to touch their foreheads together. “I want you to make you feel good. Tell me what I can do.”

He was so earnest, Bones couldn’t help but smile. He also couldn’t help but notice his own distinct lack of concern that someone might see them like this. “The problem is, Jim,” he said, sliding his arms around Jim’s waist, “you don’t have to do all that much.”

  
 **5.**

"Morning, Jim"

"Morning, Bones"

"Morning, Captain"

And yeah, he'd sworn he wouldn't call it that, but no acceptable alternative had presented itself, and goddamn it, it just made Jim so happy...and horny, if the way he was rubbing up on Bones was any indication.

“He likes you,” Jim said, pressing closer.

“I’ve been told,” Bones muttered back, subtly shifting onto his side so that Jim could get a better angle against his lower back.

“And by ‘told’, you mean jizzed on, right?”

Bones rolled his eyes, but fuck if his own dick didn’t perk up at that. Jim always had the right words – the right filthy, perverted words to get him all worked up at – he glanced at the clock – “Jesus, Jim, it’s 10 AM! I’m supposed to be on shift in 45 minutes!” He made a move to pull away, but Jim’s muscular and attractive arm was gripping him tightly across the chest.

“Bones, come on. They’ve heard the rumors. Just tell them I held you hostage with my massive cock and there was absolutely nothing you could do about it.”

“There _is_ absolutely nothing I can do about it,” Bones grumbled, but he reached down to tug at the waistband of his pants, pulling them down a little until he could feel Jim’s length pressed against his skin.

“Fuck,” Jim breathed. He shifted, touching the leaking head of his cock to Bones’ lower back, slicking a trail down between his ass-cheeks. Bones grunted his approval as Jim pressed closer, sliding against his cleft. He heard Jim’s sharp intake of breath, and he could imagine how good it must feel, his cheeks clenching around Jim’s thick member. Jim pressed harder against him, thrusting faster, and Bones felt his own achingly hard cock swell even more in response.

As if reading his mind, Jim moved his lips from where he was sucking at Bones’ skin to murmur in his ear. “Let me touch you, Bones. I’m sick of the captain doing all the work around here.”

“Guh,” Bones managed. “Fuck, Jim, touch me.” And hurry up about it if you want to make it count, he thought wryly.

Jim squeezed his hip affectionately and reached around to take hold of him, humming his approval as he wrapped his fist around Bones’ not-insubstantial erection. He stroked in time with the slick slide of his cock, and the dual sensation quickly sent Bones over the edge, pulling a hoarse yell from his throat as he pulsed hotly over Jim’s fist. Jim must have liked it too, because he only managed a few more thrusts before his hips stilled and he shuddered against Bones. Bones felt damp stripes of come splash across his back, and he was pretty sure there was some in his hair by the time Jim finally relaxed against him, heaving a content sigh.

“Jesus, Bones. That was fast.”

“Your dick does things to me, Jim. I can’t help it,” Bones said, knowing Jim could probably detect the despair in his voice.

He felt Jim smile against the back of his neck. “And here I thought you just really liked me.”

Bones turned around to cup Jim’s face in his hands. “That’s not what I meant, Jim.” He kissed him on the lips. “You know I like you…a whole damn lot. _You_ , Jim, not just…”

“Not just what?”

“Not just…” Bones rolled his eyes and dropped his voice to a whisper, “the captain.”

Jim chuckled, and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “You know,” he said, glancing down at his crotch, “if I ever do become captain…I suppose I’ll have to give him a promotion.”

  
 **+1.**

Tonight was the night. Jim didn't know it yet, but Bones had decided. He had decided, and he was firm in his resolve. He poured himself another glass of resolve - in the form of a particularly strong bourbon - and tossed it back with a grimace. He’d been thinking about this, planning it, picturing it, stocking up on supplies, and thinking about it some more for over a week now. He was as ready as he was ever going to be to ask Jim to fuck him. Wait – he picked up the bottle and chugged down three more swallows of liquor – okay, _now_ he was as ready as he’d ever be.

He rubbed his hands together and glanced around the room, wanting everything to be perfect for when Jim arrived. Plenty of pillows on the bed, a vat of lube on the bedside table, and a Warm Vanilla Sugar candle flickering on the desk – perfect.

The door slid open and Jim stepped inside, whistling cheerfully as he kicked off his shoes. He stopped mid-whistle when he caught a glimpse of Bones’ face.

“What?” he asked, suspicious. “What is it?”

“What?” Bones tried to decide between an expression of innocence and one of seduction. He was pretty sure he ended up looking constipated.

“You look…serious.”

“I’m always serious.”

“No, you’re always grumpy. This is different.”

“I want to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Jim said, taking a seat on the bed. Bones started towards him, backtracked to grab the bottle of bourbon off the desk, and finally took a seat next to him on the mattress.

He stared at Jim for a long moment, as Jim’s expression became steadily more concerned. Finally, he remembered that he was supposed to be starting this conversation.

“Jim. I’ve been thinking.”

“Okaaaay.” Jim said slowly. “Thinking about what?”

“About that thing,” Bones said earnestly. “That we talked about.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “I could use a reminder…” he said slowly.

Bones leaned closer, looking him in the eye. “You know,” he said. “About how you want to fuck me.”

Jim swallowed audibly. “Um, Bones? We’ve never…um…we’ve never talked about that.”

Bones nodded intently and took Jim’s face in his hands, inadvertently squishing his cheeks until his lips pooched out. “You talked about it,” he whispered. “With your _eyes_.”

Jim raised both eyebrows as far as he could, and gently pried Bones’ fingers off of his face. “Bones…are you drunk?”

Bones shook his head and took another swig from the bottle. “Not drunk,” he said, holding up a finger. “Ready.”

“Ready? What do you mean? Oh god, Bones, please promise me you didn’t try to practice by impaling yourself on my dick in the middle of the night. Oh my god, you did, didn’t you?”

“Noooo.” Bones gave him a tolerant look. “I used…alternate methods.”

“So you did practice.”

“Not so much practice as…preparation.”

"Uh huh. Wait - are you telling me you've spent the past week shoving random things up your ass in anticipation of this moment? Because how did I not know about this? And more importantly, is there a video?"

"They weren't random," Bones said petulantly. "They were medically approved devices designed to be inserted into the human body."

"Please stop talking so I can fuck you."

Bones shut his mouth with a click, then opened it to take another swig. Jim pulled the bottle out of his hand and set it aside, straddled Bones and pushed him onto his back as he worked at his fly. Bones’ vision blurred and he had to force his eyes open to see Jim’s face looming over him.

“You sure you want this, Bones?” He pressed a kiss to Bones’ jaw, rubbed against him, and Bones could see just how much Jim wanted it, too. “Tell me.”

Bones turned to kiss him sloppily on the cheek, all tongue and no finesse. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Jim’s hair and pulled him back to look into his eyes. It took him a second to bring Jim’s face back into focus, and when he did, he told Jim in an emphatic whisper what he’d been waiting to tell him all day. “I want my _ass_ ….in your _cock_.”

He was so turned on it was like the world was collapsing in on itself, and he barely noticed that Jim's hand had stopped working at his fly. He couldn’t fucking wait to have Jim Kirk’s massive cock up his ass, he thought to himself as everything faded to black. He couldn’t fucking wait.

***

Bones woke up slowly to a pounding headache, exacerbated by a weird intermittent pain in his forehead. He groaned in protest and cracked one eye open to be rewarded with the sight of Jim Kirk scowling down at him. “Ow,” he said, as Jim flicked him in the forehead again. “Wh’re doing?” His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Jim flicked him in the forehead again.

“You’re lucky you’re so damn cute,” Jim said, and Bones scowled, because he was pretty sure he’d never been called cute before, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be. Although, if the look on Jim’s face was any sign, maybe it was a good thing he was supposedly cute.

“’m sorry,” Bones said, although his brain hadn’t quite caught up to remind him what he was supposed to be sorry about.

Jim leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Good. Then bend over.”

It all came back to Bones in a rush and his instinctive reaction was to jump out of the bed and run away. Only, his entire body was tangled in the sheets, so the result of the attempt was a hard fall onto the floor.

“Ow.” He’d ended up on his back, looking up at Jim’s (still-scowling) face.

“You deserved that, by the way.”

Bones frowned. That had really hurt. He was embarrassed to feel tears springing to the corners of his eyes and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

Jim followed him to the floor (a little more gracefully) and pulled him gently into a sitting position, curled against his chest.

“I think you got a little confused last night, Bones,” Jim said.

“What do you mean?” Bones asked miserably.

“I think you confused _social_ lubrication with _actual_ lubrication. The second one is the one you need to have sex with your boyfriend. Not the first one.”

Bones managed a weak laugh. “I have that one, too. We just…didn’t get that far.”

“So what happened, huh? You change your mind or something?”

“No!” Bones protested. “I really, really want you to fuck me. I swear. But Jim…”

“But Jim, what?”

“Have you _seen_ your cock?” The look he gave Jim was so miserably terrified that Jim had to laugh.

“Yeah, I _know_ Bones. But – okay, this is going to sound cliché, but - I’d be gentle. I promise.”

Bones inhaled shakily. “I know. I know, Jim. And I want it, I really do.”

Jim played with the hair against Bones’ neck. “So…maybe we can try it again?”

“Yeah,” Bones whispered, nodding his head. “Just…maybe we could wait until…” – he wanted to say “six months from now” but an unexpected wave of courage surged through him – “tomorrow?” he finished.

“How about we try it again next week?” Jim suggested instead. Bones breathed a sigh of relief, and Jim chuckled.

“Why next week?”

“Because it’s a big day for you.”

“It is?”

“Yep. Two years ago next Wednesday was the first time you ever laid eyes on my massive cock. It’s your cock-a-versary!”

Bones groaned and put his hand over his eyes. “For the love of…Jim, please never say that again.” He cracked an eye open. “You remember the _date_?”

“Sure I do,” Jim said, sounding proud of himself. “I marked it on my calendar. ’Cause it was also the first time I realized how fucking hot you were.”

“What? What about on the shuttle?!”

“No offense, Bones, but you looked a little worse for the wear that day.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“But when I saw you in that exam room, all professional and doctor-y in your white coat... And you asked me to take my clothes off for you. Unf,” he proclaimed, pressing his pelvis against Bones’ side. “Hey,” he said, sitting up a little. “Are you sure you don’t want to try again right now?”

“Jim…”

“I know, I know. Next week, then.” He gripped Bones firmly by the chin. “Bones. You’re gonna like it. I promise.”

“I know I am,” Bones whispered.

“It’ll be great. It will be the best cockavers-“

Bones cut him off with a kiss and decided it would be a long time before he let Jim speak again.


End file.
